The Island
The Island is a place of contrasts, with huge, towering peaks soaring over thick, sweaty lowland jungles. Flaming volcanoes spewing ash over blackened deserts and rolling great blankets of lava down through forest and swamp to sandy beaches and the azure sea. The Island is a place of beauty, but also a place of danger. Abandoned by man for over forty years since the last great eruption, this is the perfect place to bring racing extravaganza that is the MotorStorm festival. Race through humid swamps and thick forests, plough to deep river, leap huge waterfalls and singe your paintwork in the furnace of the volcanic wastelands. - Website description The Island is the location where MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, and a portion of the MotorStorm RC Festival, takes place. It is almost certainly inspired by tropical volcanic islands such as the Hawaiian Islands. The Island is split into four unique "zones". These each feature different attributes, as described below. Tracks Pacific Rift tracks There are a total of 30 tracks in Pacific Rift, including DLCs. Original Tracks There are 16 different tracks in Pacific Rift, divided into 4 "elemental" zones. Earth Zone "Dense, technical and moody, with limited visibility and packed with potential hazards to weave through. At the same time this is a place of beauty, vibrant colours and dappled light." Earth Zone tracks: *Kanaloa Bay *Razorback *Mudslide *Sugar Rush Air Zone "Beyond the tree line the towering cliffs and expansive plains of the Air Zone, which holds many opportunities for speed, combat and overtaking. But the Air Zone has a sting in its tail - towering precipices, rocky boulder fields, low visibilty and deep canyons serve to catch out the unwary." Air Zone tracks: *Caldera Ridge *Badlands *RainGod Spires *The Edge Fire Zone "Experience the lava fields of the Island's volcanic past and present, with technical routes winding their way across razor sharp rocks, interspersed with volcanic hazards that demand the utmost caution. The region's dangers are matched by its fiery beauty of ash, soot and lava." Fire Zone tracks: *Wildfire *Paradise Beach *The Rift *Scorched Water Zone "At the very edges of the Island where the sand meets the ocean is the Water Zone, sending you from calm white beaches into dense, wet jungle with flowing waterfalls and treacherously slippery rises and falls of the island canyons." Water Zone tracks: *Cascade Falls *Beachcomber *Riptide *Colossus Canyon DLC Tracks New tracks There are a total of 14 DLC tracks available to purchase from the PlayStation Store. They range from brand-new courses to remixed, "Volcanic" versions of original tracks. *Reef Runner *Brimstone *Hollowed Earth *Quicksands *Dark Fire Swamp *Engorged Volcanic Versions Click on the track's default name for information about Volcanic variants. *Hollowed Earth Volcanic *Scorched Volcanic *Badlands Volcanic *The Edge Volcanic *Mudslide Volcanic *Caldera Ridge Volcanic *Wildfire Volcanic *The Rift Volcanic RC tracks *Pacific Drift *Wrecked *Charred Rock Cafe *Ripslide Trivia *In the Pacific Rift concept art gallery, there are two unlockable slideshows displaying a team of developers documenting the Hawaiian islands as both a source of reference and inspiration for the Island and all included tracks. 640x340 9229 MotorStorm Pacific Rift Concept Art 13 2d landscape beach picture image digital art.jpg Motorstorm pacific rift conceptart siyMT.jpg MotorStorm-Pacific-Rift-Concept-Art-06.jpg Category:Locations Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Gameplay